Noticias Inesperadas
by MaggieFordFernadez
Summary: Kasumi descubre el verdadero amor y no teme darse una oportunidad. KasumixShigeru.No me maten, soy muy nueva.


**Disclaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Pokemón, ni de sus personajes.**

**Este Fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, su única finalidad es la diversión tanto para la escritora como para las personas que la lean.**

**Resumen: En esta historia Misty tiene 19 años, Ash y Gary:18**

**May y Drew: 14,Brock: 20 años**

**N/A: El fin no se centra en Ash y su carrera como entrenador sino en Misty y una nueva relación amorosa. Incluye insinuaciones de que la protagonista tiene una vida de pareja ACTIVA**

**M-Misty B-Brock M1-May D-Drew**

**A-Ash G-Gary M2-Max**

**Noticias Inesperadas**

Pueblo Paleta…

En la casa de la Flia Ketchum, se encontraban Ash, su madre, Max, Misty, el Prf. Oak y el Prof. Birch.

Mientras todos hablaban animadamente, Misty se levanto del sillón de la sala y se fue a la cocina,y Max algo preocupado por su actitud extraña la siguió.Ahi vio que Misty estaba hablando por teléfono, ella estaba usando su celular.

**M- Por favor no digas eso, vos sabes que él ya no significa nada para mí, es solo un amigo.**

De repente empezó a llorar, a pesar de que trataba de no hacerlo era obvio que le costaba mucho y se veía claramente que estaba poniéndose muy triste, quien quiera que sea esa persona debe estar diciéndole cosas bastante feas, pensó Max, sin embargo Misty un poco después se calmó y siguió con su conversación, sin siquiera percatarse de que Max estaba escuchando todo.

**M- Vos sabes que yo nunca te miento, que sos la única persona en mi vida, él ya no me importa, porque te quiero a vos y a nadie más, no te pongas así, vine porque es como un hermano y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía…y sí…no bue… dejame hablar! Es cierto que lo extrañe, si… pero no de esa manera, no de la misma manera en que te extraño a vos cuando te vas, es un sentimiento distinto, créeme, sos vos lo más importante en mi vida.**

Max veía y escuchaba todo incrédulo, siempre pensó que Misty estaba enamorada de Ash, pero eso había sido una conversación amorosa y era muy obvio que no podía estar hablando con él, porque Ash estaba en la sala de estar con los demás, volvió a prestar atención a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo, la vio sonreír y entonces lo escuchó…**_Te amo_** ahí comprendió todo ella tenia novio y no era Ash.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, esperaron a May y empezaron su viaje otra vez, encontrando también a su viejo amigo Brock Durante el viaje sin que Ash y Misty se dieran cuenta Max le contó lo que había descubierto a May y ella como toda chica de 14 años se emocionó y decidió tener una "linda" charla de chica a chica con Misty.

Esa noche antes de comer May inició su plan, para convertirse en la mejor amiga de la colorada.

**M1- Y… ¿qué contás Misty? ¿alguna novedad?**

**M-Eh no, para nada todo igual ¿vos?**

**M1-No nada, importante, el otro día mientras viajábamos para volver a casa, me encontré con un viejo amigo de la infancia y me quiso invitar a salir, pero no acepté.**

**M-¿Por qué? **

**M1- En realidad mucho no me gustaba y vos ¿tenés novio?**

**M- Eh… yo**

**A- Jajajaja, esta fea novio!! Estas loca May, como se te ocurre jajajaja!**

**M- Callate tarado, no se que hablas de mí si vos estas más solo que un perro!- grito enojada **

**A- Bueno, no te enojes…**

**M1-Bueno Mist no le hagas caso, pero ¿tenes novio o no?**

**M- Eh noo… yo… por lo menos por ahora no jaja**

**RING RING RING!!!!! **

**M- Eh permiso voy a atender- Se levanta y se aleja del grupo, unos 5 minutos después vuelve, pero aún con el celular en la oreja, revisa su mochila y saca un Pokenav(para sorpresa de todos) y se vuelve a alejar, después de otros 10 minutos regresa con los demás y se sienta tranquilamente.**

**A-¿Todo bien Misty?**

**M-….**

**A-Misty- agitando una mano en frente de su cara-Mistyy MISTY!**

**M-Eh,¿qué decían? **

**A-Te pregunté que si todo estaba bien**

**M- A si, si todo esta bien no se preocupen, perdonen chicos pero tengo un poco de sueño me voy a dormir hasta mañana.**

**T- Hasta mañana.**

A la mañana siguiente…

Los chicos se levantaron, desayunaron, comenzaron a caminar y no pararon hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después de almorzar, Misty les dijo a los chicos que ella tenía que dejarlos porque la llamada de la noche anterior era de su casa y tenía que ir muy rápido por lo que decidió cortar camino. Se despidió de todos y tomo otro camino, a los demás les pareció extraño y los dejó un poco sorprendidos y después de un rato reaccionaron ELLOS TAMBIÉN TENIAN QUE PASAR POR CIUDAD CELESTE!!

Sin perder tiempo empezaron a caminar lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a Misty pero no pudieron hacerlo, después de unas largas horas de caminata se encontraron con un Pokedex tirado en el piso, estaba nuevo y cuando lo abrieron Lo que se encontraron!! Era de… de Misty Waterflower de ciudad Celeste!

**B- Eh Ash,¿ desde cuando Misty tiene un Pokenav y un Pokedex?**

**A-No lo se, nunca tuvo un Pokedex antes, siempre usamos el mío.**

**B- Bueno lo mejor va a ser que sigamos caminando hasta alcanzarla, seguro esta en la Ciudad sunrise **(no existe es invención mía).

Al llegar decidieron preguntar en la oficina de la oficial Jenny, ella revisó en sus archivos y les dijo que se vio a una chica con esas características entrar al Hotel Cielo. Cuando llegaron ahí preguntaron por ella y le dijeron que había pasado ahí algunas horas pero que ya se había ido, aunque la información no le era permitida a todo el mundo la recepcionista les dijo que Misty había pedido que le compraran 2 boletos de tren para Ciudad Celeste y que el tren ya había salido, los chicos le agradecieron y se fueron directamente a la estación de tren, ahí compraron sus boletos y se fueron a buscas a su amiga en la Ciudad Celeste. El tren era muy rápido así que llegar a la siguiente ciudad no tomaba mucho tiempo. Para la mañana siguiente ellos ya hacia rato que habían llegado.

En el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste…

RING RING RING!!

**M-¿Si? Ah ah hola mmn ah ah Ash**

**Si,¿ cómo estas? Ah ah bueno dale… dale nos vemos**-corta el teléfono-

**Si a si a si amor... dale, dale, por favor no pares… ah ah si te amo!...**

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del Gimnasio…

-No lo puedo creer, ella tiene novio y yo no!!!-

-Bueno chicas no sean así ella es nuestra hermana y tenemos que estar contentas, porque ella está contenta.-

-Pero ¿vos que te agarro ahora? ¿desde cuándo estas Tan feliz por ella?

-Es que no se dan cuenta?! Piensen… Quien fue la que cuidó el gimnasio mientras nos fuimos de vacaciones?¿ quien mejoró la reputación de nuestro gimnasio?¿Cuantas medallas entregó en todo este tiempo, y cuantas entregábamos nosotras? ELLA SALVO EL GIMNASIO DE LA RUINA!!! Merece ser feliz!!

-Bueno esta bien… tranquila hermanita no te alteres, ni que fueran tan unidas…

-Bueno yo creo que tiene razón, digo después de todo, la feita fue de mucha ayuda ¿no?

-Y bueno… si mis dos hermanas no piensan lo mismo que yo entonces que es lo que tienen pensado? Porque yo se muy bien que se traen algo entre manos hablen…

-Bueno, yo pensaba que podríamos hacer una especie de "fiesta", ya saben para darle la bienvenida a nuestro Cuñadito…

-Si me encanta, voy a llamar a sus amigos, esos del Pueblo Paleta

-Yo voy a comprar las cosas.

-Y yo voy a preparar el salón que usamos para las reuniones

Después de unas 5 horas…

DING DONG

**-Hola **

**B- Hola hermosa te acordas de mi?**

**- Eh … Ah Uds. 2 son los amigos de la Fea, que suerte que vinieron hoy hay una fiesta familiar y Uds. están invitados… pero…¿estos dos quienes son?-**

**B- Bueno ellos son May y Max su hermano menor y también son amigos de Misty-**

**-Ah bueno entonces pasen-**

**B- Y ¿para qué es la fiesta?**

**-Ah bueno es una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia a el novio de una de nosotras, nada importante en realidad.**

**B-QUE?!! Es alguna de ustedes 3, por favor decime con quien me están engañando?! Snif…snif **

**-Jajajaja hay Brock vos siempre tan gracioso! Pero bueno, pasen, pasen la reunión se va a hacer en el salón de recepciones, si quieren pueden esperar ahí.** Y así la hermana de Misty se va, dejándolos solos, adentro del salón se encontraron a muchas personas, El Prof. Oak, el Prof.Birch( que estaba hospedado en la casa de la familia Oak, por un nuevo estudio científico que compartía con el Prof. Oak), la mamá de Ash,Tracey, Rudy(para sorpresa del mismo Ash), otras personas que conocieron durante sus viajes,gente a la que en realidad no conocían, pero una de las mayores sorpresas fue encontrar ahí a Drew, el rival de May( y su amor escondido también). Los chicos fueron rápidamente a hablar con él, para saber que estaba haciendo ahí.

**M1-Hey hola Drew, ¡Qué … qué estas haciendo acá?**

**D- Hola May, vine porque me llamaron ¿ y ustedes? ¿por qué están en esta reunión?**

**M2-Fuimos invitados por las dueñas del gimnasio**

**D- si bueno, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ustedes están acá si esta es una reunión familiar y no son de la familia?**

**M1- ¿y que me vas a decir que vos si?**

**D- Pero obvio tonta,¿qué no sabes que las hermanas del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste son mis primas?!**

**T-¿Qué?!!**

**B- Eso quiere decir que Misty es tu prima?!**

**D-Si,y ella es mi prima más cercana, a la que más quiero y por lo tanto a la que más cuido… Espera!¿cómo conoces VOS a Mi prima?**

**B- Es que ella viajaba con Ash y conmigo antes de que conociéramos a May y a Max.**

**D- Ah... eso... bueno… eh ahora me tengo que ir a ver que es lo están tramando mis primas, nos vemos!**

**M1- Si… si nos vemos… chau!**

Mientras el salón de recepciones se llenaba, el la habitación de Misty…

**M- Hay amor, esa película estaba hermosa, ¡gracias por llevarme a verla, yo se que vos quería ver una de acción, si queres…mañana… podemos ir a ver esa película que te gustaba a vos?**

**Jajajaja amor… me haces cosquillas, Te amo**

TOC TOC

**M-¿SI?-**

**-Hermanita, yo se que tenés ganas de quedarte ahí metida con m cuñis toda la noche… pero ¿por qué mejor no bajan a comer?-**

**M-Si bueno ya vamos… **

En el salón principal las otras 2 hermanas de Misty hacían las presentaciones…

**-Bueno, antes que nada gracias a todos por venir, el motivo de esta reunión, "improvisada" se podría decir, es que una de nosotras 4 esta actualmente involucrada en una relación amorosa, y debemos decir que es una relación ya, seria es por eso que sin que los protagonistas de esta fiesta sepan, les organizamos esta fiesta, para que sepan que estamos totalmente de acuerdo con la relación, los tortolitos están por bajar, cuando lo hagan todos griten SORPRESA!!-**

Se apagaron las luces y cuando Misty y su secreto novio estaban bajando las escaleras, las luces se volvieron a encender y todos los presentes gritaron SORPRESA, pero la mayor sorpresa fue sin duda para los invitados porque el novio de Misty no era ni más ni menos que **Gary Oak**!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras todos los miraban shokeados, la pareja un poco aturdida miraba a su alrededor sin decir nada, solo sosteniéndose de las manos. Gary que fue el que más rápido reacciono hablo tan claro como sus nervios se lo permitieron…

**G-Eh… bueno… la verdad no sabíamos que iban a venir…**- pero pronto fue interrumpido por una de las hermanas de Misty…

**-Viste que bien que nos salio esta fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida?!** Exclamo orgullosa. **–La idea era que por fin dijeran la verdad a todos sobre su relación y que supieras que sos bienvenido a esta familia-**

**G-Ah bueno… gracias… si la verdad que esta todo muy lindo y aunque yo quería hacer esto en privado… eh… creo que va a ser mejor que aproveche esta oportunidad… Misty…estuve pensando Muchísimo…y… ¿TE QUERÉS CASAR CONMIGO?**- Misty solo lo miro y comenzó a llorar, eso asustó todavía más a Gary, pero ella se tiró a sus brazos y le dijo que Si, que era lo que más quería en el mundo. Todos lloraban, había resultado la mejor locura que sus hermanas hicieron y Misty estaba muy agradecida, ella de verdad amaba a Gary que el sueño de estar con él hasta el último de sus días fuera a cumplirse, pero ahora gracias a sus locas hermanas, Gary había tomado coraje y se lo había pedido!!! A ella ya no le importaba nada y las cosas ya comenzaban a verse de color de rosa, pero cuando la gente que estaba ahí iba a comenzar a hablar se escuchó un fuerte grito…

**-No, como pudiste, sos una traidora, él… él … no te quiere lo hace para molestarme, vos sabés que es cierto, y encima le crees!!**

M-**Ash… yo… perdoname… nunca pense que fuera a molestarte, por lo menos no tanto… yo…(**lanto)**… yo… nunca … nunca quise lastimarte…**

**A-Mentira! Si no querias lastimarme que haces ahí abrazada a él, aceptando esa propuesta de matrimonio… HABLA!!**

**M-Perdona Ash, pero yo de verdad lo a…**

**A-No!!! No lo digas traidora, cuantos años de peleas tuvimos y no te sirvieron de nada!! Él no es para vos… **Y Ash salió corriendo, Misty quiso ir detrás de él, pero Gary no la dejó, en su lugar fue él.

En el patio de afuera…

**G-Hey… ¿podemos hablar?**

**A-Andate, vos también sos un traidor… siempre supiste que me gustaba… y le pedís que se case con vos!**

**G-Es cierto yo lo sabía, por lo menos lo sospeche durante mucho tiempo, pero… después nos reencontramos, ella estaba sola… yo también y empezamos a salir, como amigos al principio y después me enamoré, yo primero un buen tiempo después Sus sentimientos por mi cambiaron y entonces decidimos "probar", el tiempo pasó y yo me dí cuenta de que nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida, siempre rodeado de admiradoras, pero nada de eso se comparaba con estar por lo menos 1 hora con ella, es por eso que ahora decidí que quiero tenerla conmigo siempre.**

**A- Eso que quiere decir ¿te gusta o de verdad la amas?**

**G-Jaja La amo Ash**

**A- Bueno prometeme que nunca la vas a lastimar y que la vas a cuidar siempre.**

**G- Prometido, de verdad no te preocupes que nadie la va a querer ni la va a cuidar tanto como yo.**

**A- Esta bien, entonces lo acepto, anda adentro, yo ya voy…**

**G-¿Estas seguro?**

**A-Si… anda- **cuando Gary se va-**Ahh espero Gary que puedas cumplir tu promesa… porque Nunca, Nadie la va a querer tanto como yo.**

Ash entro a la casa y se unió a la fiesta asegurándole tanto a Misty como a Gary( sus amigos aunque este enojado) que ya todo estaba bien.

Una semana después los chicos celebraron su boda, porque Ash les había dicho que no iba a volver en mucho tiempo, ya que todavía le faltaba trabajo para ser un Maestro Pokemon.

La ceremonia y la fiesta fueron espectaculares y los novios estaban deslumbrantes. Así después del gran evento, los chicos se fueron…

12 meses después…

Todos los amigos y familiares del matrimonio Oak estaban esperando noticias de Misty, por lo que se sabía había tenido que ser llevada de urgencias al hospital y nadie sabía como estaba… últimamente su salud había desmejorado, y las constantes peleas entre ella y las seguidoras con renovadas energías que perseguían a Gary no estaban ayudando. Mientras iba al Centro Pokemon se desmayo en la vía pública. Ash estaba, muy alterado, y quería golpear a Gary, que brillaba por su ausencia. 20 minutos después apareció…

**A-Me podes decir en donde estabas mientras a tu mujer la están atendiendo de urgencia?! IDIOTA!!!**

**G- Calmate y no me grites que no tengo tiempo para perder con vos, decime en donde esta que quiero verla! **

**A-Ni loco dejala tranquila ahora, que vas a hacer decirle que queres irte con una de esas porristas que tenes?!**

**G-Mira no te voy a repetir más DECIME EN DONDE LA TIENEN**

**AHORA!!**

**D. Ash, el es el marido y tiene derecho a saber que pasa… esta en la habitación 105**

**G- ¿Cómo esta?**

**D-Mal, parece que esto podría costarle la vida… lo siento **

**G- Esta bien- **Gary se fue a la habitación de Misty, después de hablar con los médicos le dijeron que si quería estar con ella, tenía que cambiarse la ropa ,ya cambiado siguió a los médicos a una sala. Cuando paso, por la sala de espera en donde estaban todos dijo:

**G-Ya es hora-** y siguió su camino.

4 HORAS DESPUÉS…

Gary salió de la misma sala, pero su imagen era una mucho más deteriorada, tenia una expresión de cansancio extremo y además parecía estar muy nervioso. Miro a Ash, a Brock, a su abuelo y a Drew…

**G-Ya esta… pronto van a poder verlo… El bebé ya nació, SON TIOS, Y VOS ABUELO ,SOS BISABUELO!- dijo con una débil sonrisa**

**A-¿Y ella? G-Todavía esta adentro, las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero es fuerte, y me dijo que no se piensa dejar ganar porque quiere verlos a ustedes y al bebé. A-Eso espero..**

3 meses después…

En una habitación se encuentra una hermosa joven de unos 20 años amamantando a un bebé

**-La imagen más bonita que vieron mis ojos.**

**M-Gary!! G-Hola mi amor ¿cómo te sentís? M-Bien, muy bien ¿ como te fue? G- Por suerte me fue de maravilla… sabés que amor… gracias..M-¿Por qué? – G-Por no dejar que lo que paso hace 3 meses nos separara-**

**M-Jaja, tontito… te dije que nada ni nadie me iba a separa de los 2 hombres más importantes de mi vida…ni si quiera la muerte. Te amo**

**G-Yo también te amo… Los amo**.

_**FIN**_


End file.
